Secret Affairs
by LiLV13TaNhDaO
Summary: ~Chpter 3 UPDATED!~Sakura is one of the king's wives. After 3 yrs, she meet Syaoran again and thy start to have secret affairs. Full Summary inside. PLZ R&R!!!!!!
1. We Meet Again

A/N: Hey! Minna-san. Sorry I haven't been updating on my other stories so long. I've been so busy and have to get ready for school. But I wanted to start on this new one, which, is either my 3rd, or 4th one before I go to school. Well, I hope you enjoy this one and I'll try to update for the other stories soon. If you haven't checked out my other ones plz check them out. One of them is Queen of Hearts and the other is Do You Remember Me? Just to let you know this story takes place in the old times in China, you know when kings had lots of wives. Ok, on with the story.  
  
Summary: Sakura is one of the king's wives. 3 years ago she and Syaoran, one of the king's trusted advisor/noble/duke were lovers, but Syaoran had to leave. She promised she waited for him, 3 years past but he didn't come back until her mother had gotten a disease that almost killed her. Luckily, that time the king was choosing new wives and Sakura had entered and got picked and also got the money she needed to cure for her mother. Now, she is living in a castle with the other queens or whatever you want to call them and isn't that happy. Sure, she had the money, the title, and the king most often visited her. But, deep down all she wanted was to be with Syaoran until, one day she met him again. Then they start having secret affairs. Sakura is 23 and Syaoran is 24 in this story.Will anyone ever find out about it? What might happen if she gets pregnant with Syaoran's baby and not the king? Read to find out.  
  
Chapter 1- We Meet Again  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Sakura gave a sigh. 3 years, I waited for three years, but you never came back for me, you promised so didn't you come back, so what I got the money, power. I don't need you.  
  
---Flashback----  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran called out as he ran over to her. Sakura was in the garden weeding plants since she had nothing else to do.  
  
"What is it Syao?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I have to leave."  
  
"Why can't you stay? No, I won't let you leave," she said as she tried her best to hug him tight and not let him go with tears starting to erupt.  
  
"I have to, I've been gone in a long time and have to help the king protect the people. There might even be a war coming, because the Rae kingdom is invading our land."  
  
"Will you promise to come back?" she asked looking up to him.  
  
"I will, if you wait for me."  
  
"I will, even it took forever," Sakura said and stopped crying. Syaoran then lowered his head to kiss her on the lips. The kiss started as a sweet, gentle on and then a passionate one.  
  
----End of Flashback----  
  
I guess right now you're even married and have kids by now. Sakura thought. Sakura then decided to go into the garden for some fresh air since she didn't always wanted to be cooped up in the castle all the time.  
  
As she was walking to the garden, she saw servants rushing about because there would be a ball that the king was hosting. She didn't want to go but she had to since it was a tradition. When she came to the garden, there were flowers blooming everywhere. It was pretty. She hadn't been to the garden along time and was always cooped up inside the castle and thought it was going to be hot so she decided to wear a green off-shoulder kimono with peonies scattered all over it. It wasn't that tight but kinda, still she didn't care. She stayed there for about 20 min. but when she turned around, she saw Syaoran for the first time in 3 years. Sure, it seemed like a short time to people, but it seemed like an eternity for her.  
  
"Syao-chan?"  
  
Sakura then saw him look up. Yes, it was her Syao-chan, but he seem so sad.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
3 years, after I came back you weren't there. What happened to you? You promised you would wait for me even if it meant forever, but why didn't you? I even asked people if they knew where you were and they said no. So where are you right now?  
  
----Flashback----  
  
I had finally come back to this village and wanted to surprise you. I couldn't wait, I was going to ask your hand in marriage.  
  
"Sir, we're here," said one of the guards. Syaoran stepped out of the carriage and was right in front of a small cottage. People were surprised to see him again; they then went back to work. Syaoran knocked on the door to see if anyone was home, no answer, he knocked again, still no answer. On his fifth knock he gave up and decided to ask the neighbor. He then found out that she had moved out about a year ago. He then started asking people who knew Sakura, but they said they didn't know her whereabouts.  
  
He then decided to give up and decided to go home. From then on, he turned inside out. Sure, he had the looks, money, title, but he never moved on and was always thinking about his cherry blossom.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
He always had work, while the king hardly did anything and they were  
also getting ready to go to war in about a month. She might moved on  
and even have kids by now. He then decided to walk to the garden for  
some fresh air. He saw that servants were rushing about and getting  
ready, the ball that the king was hosting. He didn't really want to  
go, but it would be rude not to. When he finally reached the garden  
with his head down, because he wasn't in the mood to look. Then he  
heard someone call him by his nickname that only Sakura called him.  
The voice even sounded familiar.  
  
"Syao-chan?"  
  
He then looked up to see his cherry blossom standing there.  
  
So how you like? Hope you enjoy and PLZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja Ne, adios, and sinh chao ;) 


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Gomen, I messed up on chapter 2 and accidentally post it up. Plz be patient. I am working on it and try to update real fast!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Minna-san. Gomen nasai about that, well I'm back and here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy reading and PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She then ran up to him and hugged him. She had missed him so much, but it had to end. They then both heard someone call Sakura and broke the hug.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She then turned around and saw the king. "Ah Sakura there you are, I was looking for you. I see you're with Sir Li." He said kind of suspiciously. He then put his arm around her waist protectively but tight at the same time. Syaoran turned jealous but hid it.  
  
"Yes, he's an old time friend, we met before I came to the palace," said Sakura trying to fill up the lie.  
  
"Sir Li, don't you have to work on the plans for the Rae invasion?"  
  
"Yes King Yoshii, I will be going now."  
  
When Syaoran left, Yoshii added, "Be sure to attend tonight's ball!" (I'm just going to put Yoshii instead King Yoshii cuz it's real annoying always writing that.) "Sakura, we have a lot of catching to do I haven't seen you a while."  
  
He then leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away, she didn't like him at all but he was the king, and the only time she let him kiss her was when they got married and didn't let him kiss her at all after that. "Sire, I have some business to attend to, may I be excused?"  
  
Just as luck came, someone had interrupted them and Sakura got out of the situation quickly.  
  
Yoshii then sighed. It just had to be ruined by the moment. He always tried to get to her, but they were always interrupted. "Soon, cherry blossom, I will you make you mine."  
  
From far away, there was a person standing there watching from her room. " Looks like that person is no ordinary friend to that whore."  
  
~*~Sakura~*~  
  
I have to go find him. She thought. She ran through the castles looking and asking servants if they saw Sir Li, but no one had seen him. She sighed as she walked along down a corridor. By the time she stopped looking for him, it was around 6:30 and she had to get ready for the ball. She went to her room, by the time she got there, there were 3 maids their to get her fixed up. By the time they were done, it was 7:30 and it was time for Sakura to go.  
  
She was wearing a white kimono that went down below her knees with cherry blossoms scattered all over and a bow with small bells dangling about. Her hair was done in a Chinese style with a cherry blossom hairpin and gold strings hang out. She wore a thin gold necklace with an S in the middle and white high-heels.  
  
As she was walking to the ballroom, she was thinking about Syaoran. She hadn't seen him in 3 years and he looked like he changed, but still she thought he was handsome, even more handsome than the king, not that Yoshii wasn't handsome. But she did not dare say it aloud.  
  
When she came in, she saw that people were already there and blushed because of embarrassment. She then went up to the king and bowed then sat down next to one of the queens on the right side. She then saw Syaoran who sat across of her from the other side of the room. She then secretly glanced at him. She felt weak and her knees felt like jelly, but she didn't show it. There he was paying attention to the king, she thought he looked cute. Then she quickly stopped glancing and paid attention to the king looking up at him, but not fully.  
  
" As, you all know, I'm hosting this ball for some reasons. First of all." and he went on with his boring speech. "Now, let's welcome the dancers." Then there were dancers coming out. Everybody was amazed, well not everybody. Sakura almost fell asleep because it was so boring. But as time passed, she would catch glances at Syaoran. But what she didn't know was that someone was watching. She then decided to go to the balcony for fresh air.  
  
She looked outside to see the dark sky and stars. She thought it was so beautiful. She then heard someone call her name.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
So how you like? I think this was a kinda boring chapter, but PLZ REVIEW!!!! Gomen nasai for not updating, it was my birthday and I was busy. Hope you enjoy it. I promise the next chapter will be better than this one. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!! PLZ NO FLAMES!!! Ja Ne, adios, and sinh chao;) 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Minna-san. Well, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! Arigatou gazaimasu for those who reviewed my last chapter. I found out what they called if kings had more than one wife, it was concubine, so from now on, I'll just say concubine.  
  
early morning dawn-My birthday was also the same day. Happy late birthday though!  
  
Hikari-Yes, of course this is a S/S fic!  
  
Crystal Black Entity- I'll try to make this chapter longer. Gomen if it's short. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Angel-XP-Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy!  
  
cherrysakura5- I really want to thank you because you've reviewed every chapter. Arigatou gosaimazu!!!!!!!!!!!!Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- You'll just have to see who it is. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Sakura"  
  
She then turned around to see one of the king's concubines, which was also her friend, Tao Mu (I hope u don't mind me using your name for those whose name is Tao Mu).  
  
"Tao Mu, what are doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same myself."  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to get some fresh air."  
  
Tao Mu was one of Sakura's friends that she trusted. Tao Mu acted all nice in front of her, but really she despised her because the king favored Sakura more then her and always got more attention from the king. She wanted revenge, so she found out away. She had saw how Sakura had looked at Sir Li and was going to find out what was between them.  
  
"You looked a bit pale and I wanted to see if you were ok."  
  
"I'm fine, just needed some fresh air."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Syaoran had seen Sakura when she walked in and thought she was beautiful. When she sat down, he stole some glances at her when she wasn't looking. When he looked back as the dancers were dancing, he saw that she was gone. 'Where did she go?' He then sneaked out to go look for her. He then saw her out in the balcony with someone. So he went over to them and decided to talk to Sakura.  
  
"Excuse, may I speak to Sakura?"  
  
"Ah, yes Sir Li, I'll be going right now see you later Sakura." Tao Mu then left smirking; she was going to find out about them sooner or later but not now since she didn't want to ruin the moment.  
  
"Sakura, we need to talk."  
  
She started blushing when he came over to her standing next to her. "Wh-a-t is th-e-r-e to talk 'bout," she said trying hard not to stutter.  
  
"Look, I don't think it's good talking here, can we talk somewhere else?"  
  
"Su-r-e."  
  
She then led him to her secret garden that the king had especially built for her since she loved the outdoors. "This is my secret garden, no one can enter without my permission, and we can talk here." She then went over to a bench by a Sakura tree and sat down. Syaoran stood by her. "So what do you want to talk about?" she said this time not stuttering but more confidence.  
  
"Why, Sakura Why!?" he said first in a soft tone and then in a harsh voice.  
  
"Wh-y what?" she said, this time she was scared on how loud he was.  
  
"You should know why," he said in a harsh tone.  
  
"I seriously don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
"I thought you weren't one of those women who just wanted to be favored by the king, but I guess I was wrong," he spat coldly.  
  
This made her mad that she started shouting, " You think I'm that kind woman, well your wrong Li Xiao Lang." Then tears started forming in her eyes. Syaoran saw this and his eyes soften. He hated when she cried, he thought it didn't suit her and it felt like someone stabbed him in the heart when she cried. He went over to Sakura to comfort her. She didn't care; she had missed Syaoran so much that she never wanted to end. They were hugging for a while Syaoran said comforting words. Sakura's sobs then became sniffles and soon stopped.  
  
"I really didn't want this Syaoran, but there was no other wa-" she then got cut off when Syaoran put his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Shh."  
  
She then yawned and was suddenly surprised when Syaoran picked her up. She then blushed. When they got there, Syaoran putted Sakura down on her bed. "Sleep my cherry blossom," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Please stay Syaoran"  
  
"I'll come back tomorrow, now sleep." He then tucked her in and went back to the ball.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
A/N: Gomen, I couldn't think up of anything so bear with me. I know it sucked but I'll try to make the next chapter better. There will be more of Tao Mu (I hope) in the next chapter and a flashback on why Sakura had become one of the king's concubines. If you have ideas or suggestions PLZ TELL ME. Oh yeah I also have a couple of new ideas for CCS:  
  
The Li Kingdom took over the Kinomoto Kingdom. When king Syaoran captures princess Sakura, he decides to play with her heart and she falls for it. When he finally falls for her, she comes down with a deadly disease. Will he be able to rescue her? What will happen?  
  
Sakura is a girl who lives with her stepmother, who constantly beats her up and calls her names. She cries every night because she's kind of an emotional person. At school, no one knows because they think that her life is perfect because she's popular even her best friend. But when she meets Syaoran, who is a player, and falls for him but doesn't know. What will become of this?  
  
I DIDN"T COPY ANY OF THESE IDEAS FROM OTHER AUTHORS. I ACTUALLY CAME UP WITH THESE IDEAS. I WANTED TO SAY THIS SO AUTHORS WON'T SAY I COPIED THEIR IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
I'm not sure about the rating yet but it most likely will either be rated PG-13 or R. Do you think these are good ideas???? PLZ TELL ME SO I KNOW!!!!! Also if you want me to email you when there is a new chapter, leave a signed review or your email when you write an anonymous email. PLZ REVIEW!!!!! Ja ne and sinh chao ban nhe;) 


End file.
